Lost In The Dark
by KHFFROKSMISOKS XD
Summary: Can Allen, Kanda, and Lavi find their way back home after they get thrown into a new world full of chaos contractors and dolls? What if they couldn't remember their own world anymore? Follow them as they try to make it back home before its too late!
1. Chapter 1: Who is He?

**A/N: Hey! This is my second story. I'm not sure if I'll continue it. I will if people like it. I'm writing this because an evil plot bunny got into my head and wont let me work on my other story until i wrote this XD Anywho Enjoy!**

**Hei: You're forgetting something**

**Avi:...can someone else do it please?**

**November 11th: Oh for petes sake. Thankfully Avi doesn't own DGM or Darker than Black. If she did we'd all be screwed. **

**Avi: ...Thanks for that.**

* * *

><p>"Allen...I CURSE YOU"..."Do you want to be an Excorsist?"..."I want to become a doctor!"..."Aren't you really unlucky?"..."Save me..."..."Cheater Boy A"..."ALLEN!"<p>

"AHH!" Allen screamed as he fell out of his bed. Allen, a 15 year old contractor woke up from yet another nightmare. Per usual, he could only remember a few words and faces from his nightmares. His hands were involuntarily shaking. He felt as if something was missing. Something important. That feeling and dread washed over him in waves. He stood up on shakey legs and lead himself to the bathroom. He looked at his paler-than-usual complexion in disdain.

"This is irrational. I am a contractor. There is no need for me to have these fears. Contractors do not dream. Contractors do not have irrational fears." He quoted some of his favorite quips from Hei.

Allen washed his face and ran his metallic hand through his stark white hair and over his scar. Something about it seems important but nothing he can remember.

Allen can only remember up to 6 months ago, when he had apparently fallen "right out of the sky" and onto Hei and Mao.

_"So what would you have wanted me to do, Mao?" A young dark haired Chinese man asked, irritated. Now, if anyone was around to hear this man, they would have thought he was talking to himself, or he was crazy. Mao, a chubby black cat with bright green eyes sat down on the swing of a playground and watched him as he continued, "I got lead into a trap, but we found the Contractors behind the doll."_

_This black cat said, to no surprise to the man, "Hei, it was an unnessasary risk. The rational thing to do would have been to kill her and wait for the contractors to be lured out. The syndicate probably had the info on them anyhow. I swear there are days that you seem more human than a contractor!"_

_Hei shrugged off Mao's obvious insult, and sat with the cat in silence, watching the stars. In the distance he saw three stars shine bright and then fall. Hei sighed at the knowledge that three contractors died._

_A few moments later, something caught their eyes. The three stars that had fallen weren't going out as they fell, but were becoming brighter and brighter. One was headed in their direction. On instinct and pure common sense, the two contractors fled from their spot. A large explosion came from the star smashing into the ground._

_Hei looked closer to the impact zone. A smallish amorphous light floated around the impact zone. In the center of the crater was a badly beaten looking 15 year old child in a ripped up uniform. Floating next to him was a small golden mechanical ball with wings and a tail. Strange enough the thing had teeth! It tried nudging the boy, as if trying to wake him up. When that didn't work it flew up to Hei and bit his shirt, pulling him to the hid. _

_The kid had a fading blue glow around him, similar to that of a contractor. "What should we do, Mao?" Mao was inspecting the kid for any life threatening wounds. "Things always seem to get interesting around you, don't they. There are a few choices. We can either dispose of him, leave him here, or turn him into the syndicate."_

_Hei's rational side told him that disposing of the child was probably the best option, but he reasoned against it, wanting to gather information about this kid who fell from the sky. _

_"Mao. You were never here, do you understand? You never saw this kid." Hei said giving Mao a very pointed look. Mao began to walk away saying "I never even saw you, I was here chasing some bird or something."_

_Hei picked up the young contractor and brought him to his apartment. He told the landlady that Allen was his cousin who was visiting him and fell asleep on the plane ride into the city._

Allen had woken up in that room under a blanket when Hei arrived later that day. Hei asked him a battery of questions which Allen didn't have the answer to. All he knew was that his name was Allen Walker and that he had something very important to do.

Since then he became Allen Walker, aka Crowned Clown assassin working with the Black Reaper's team in the syndicate.


	2. Chapter 2: Assassin next door

**A/N: Wow I am shocked at how much attention this got... I guess I'll continue this a bit more. This story was something i thought up at 3 in the morning after studying for my english final, so I'll clean up the first chapter a little bit. I saw that I ended up slipping all these vocab words into the story XD**

**Huang: Get on with the story already.**

**Avi: Fine... Here is chapter 2. Don't forget to leave a quick comment to tell me what you thought! Enjoy!**

**Mao: Hey! You forgot to mention that you don't own us! **

**Allen: ...Or us... **

**Avi:... THANKS FOR MENTIONING IT! I DON'T OWN THEM! ON WITH THE STORY!**

_"They call you 'Yu'" A young face smiles down at me. Why is it so painful?_

_"Bakanda" White hair and irritating. "My name is Allen" That damned cursed brat. _

_"That kid always loved to play pranks on me" A joker and his bell. _

_"Raise your hand if you're awa-"_

"-ke up. Kanda. Are you even there?" That damned woman's nasily voice buzzed through the headphones.

"Che. What do you want?" Kanda, the tall Japanese male grumbled as he looked over his surroundings. He was currently seated on a train headed for Tokyo. The Syndicate wanted him to track down some contractor and assassinate the unlucky bastard.

"Finally. The Syndicate is giving you another mission. You need to find a place to stay in the city for a while. We'll email you a list of apartments that you can rent. More information will be given at the end of your current mission." The woman cut off the communication line.

"Che, damned irritating woman." Kanda muttered under his breath as he tied his long, blue tinted hair into a pony tail. That stupid woman interrupted the small amount of sleep that he could manage. He's been on so many missions lately that he hasn't had the time to rest. He gave a sharp glare to the woman across from him, who seemed strangly focused on the tattoo that was popping out of his shirt.

Being summer, he was wearing short sleeves. Normally Kanda would just wear the Syndicate uniform, but he had to blend in on this mission or some shit like that. Not that he really cared, that is.

The woman blushed and looked away. Kanda huffed. He hated short sleeves for this reason. Every time someone stares at him like that, he wants to scalp them. His rationality holds him back.

Kanda is a contractor working for the Syndicate. He has the ability to control his katana, Mugen. He can move it, clone it, make illusions with it, and use its broken pieces to attack someone. He also has a strange regeneration ability. It seems that that is just a genetic matter, though.

The doors opened, and he grabbed his gear and walked into the city. Blending in wasn't too difficult for him. Kanda just put in some headphones, and tried not to kill anyone who pissed him off. Okay, so maybe the last part was a bit more difficult for him, but he managed it.

Kanda slowly made it to the most appealing of the apartment complexes around him. It was four stories tall, in good shape, and no shifty characters around. Kanda walked up to the door. A middle aged man answered and led him inside. He was shown the apartment and given the price. To the mans surprise, Kanda paid for the room on the spot.

"Okay, but let me tell you I keep a strict code of conduct in this place. No-" Kanda zoned out. He got the idea. No parties, no loud music, no having whores parading around the building, no pets, you get a few chances to pay your bills, and no pets. The man was about to comment on Kanda's hair length, but Kanda slammed the door in his face.

"Damned old man..." He grumbled to himself as he unpacked. He had some clothes that he put in the closet, and Mugen. He opened his files about his next target and set them on his bed.

The man was apart of a gang that sold off information about Pandora to the highest bidder. The Syndicate wanted the leak irradiated. The target was a male, 203.2 cm tall, and had a gravity ability. There was nothing outstanding about this person.

Once it got dark, Kanda put on his black hoodie and left. He headed for an abandoned parking garage outside of town. It was going to be some huge shopping mall a long time ago, but when Hell's gate appeared the place was forgot about and abandoned. The target was supposed to meet with a new client today to discuss the price of the information. Too bad for him, the client never existed.

The man was standing in a trench coat, to hide his PANDORA uniform. He was located in the corner of the 3rd floor of the garage. Kanda crept up behind him and pinned him to the floor by sending 4 swords through his appendages. The man screamed and wailed as he tried to use his gravity to get the swords out. The pain in his arms and legs made him lose control of his power. Kanda began to fly upwards, but he quickly put two other cloned swords through his feet and stood over the screaming man and held Mugen up to his throat.

"You're Mugen aren't you!" The man's eyes grew large with fear, as Kanda, or Mugen as he's known to by contractors, is infamous for many violent assassinations over the past 6 months. "Don't kill me! Please! I'll tell you anything you want to know! I'll live, you get good info, its a very rational deal." The man begged, trying to persuade his killer's rational side.

"Che. I don't need your dammed information." Kanda said simply before stabbing the man in the throat. Kanda made the cloned swords disappear, releasing his own feet in the process. He ignored the screaming pain in his feet, as he paid off his contract. Kanda took Mugen and quickly scalped the man.

Kanda disposed of the body and walked back towards his apartment for some much needed rest. As he walked, he put his blood soaked hoodie in his book bag, and called the Syndicate.

"Please dial your extension to be patched through." A robotic voice sounded from the other end of the line. He muttered something unintelligent and jammed his extension into the phone.

"Thank you. Your call will now be patched through."

"Is it done?" A mans voice immediately asked.

"Tch, of course it's done. Who do you think I am? The body's disposed of. What's my next mission?"

"I sent you the details of it. You'll find it in your apartment. Good job."

"Yeah." Kanda muttered as he hung up.

He went back to his apartment and found a manila envelope on his desk with his next job. He washed his hoodie, showered, and laid down on his bed before he opened the envelope.

Mission: Join the following team and help train its newest member. Remove any threats.

Kanda threw his mission on the floor before saying "You've got to be fuckin' kidding me. I'm training some newbie moyashi? Tch, stupid brat."


	3. Chapter 3: On your tail

A/N: There are no words other than sorry for the wait.

Kanda: Tch. Lazy ass.

Avi: ...Shut up!

Mao: As much as I like this bickering, there is a story to read. Hei.

Hei: Yeah. Avi doesn't own us. We own her.

Avi: 0.0

* * *

><p>"Bookman, would you take your work seriously for once?" Misaki asked redheaded partner.<p>

He adjusted his eyepatch before giving her a lazy smirk.

"Saki-chan, cool it. It's a stake out! He's not even supposed to be here for a while." Lavi, codenamed Bookman, pointed out.

"I told you not to call me that. Besides, we don't know anything for sure. All we know is that there were sightings of strange phenomena happening around here. We need you to pay attention to this."

Of course he needed to pay attention. She didn't need to tell him that that's the only reason he was put on this mission. Lavi is a contractor over the weather. He controls it through his hammer which can grow and shrink at will.

One would think it strange that a contractor would be working on the police force, a police force which deals with the arrest of contractors. You wouldn't be wrong. The entire police force is warry of him. His reasons for being there are strange none the less. Lavi scoffed as he remembered the looks on the faces of the other cops when he joined their ranks.

_It was another blindingly sunny day. Strange for the time of the year. Lavi shook his head. As long as he could remember, which was only a few weeks, he has recorded every last detail of anywhere he goes. His perfect memory is impeccable, allowing him to remember any directions, signs, heck he even noticed the irregular breathing patterns on the black cat in the park. It drove him mad to no end how he could remember all of these things, but couldn't remember anything from last month._

_"I need to do something." Lavi stated as he looked at a help wanted sign. He was about to approach when he heard a familiar voice. _

_"Bye guys! I'll see you tomorrow!" A young man shouted as he left a police station. The man had light brown hair and brown eyes. He wore jeans, a black t-shirt and a worn red jacket. Nothing about his looks really screamed out to him, but his voice reminded him of something...familiar. Lavi decided to follow this man._

_'Who is he,' Lavi thought, 'nothing about this man strikes me as familiar yet something about him just screams out to me! Did I know him from somewhere? Maybe we went to the same school?'_

_After a few hours of being tailed, the man quickly turned around. Lavi hid behind a trashcan. The man sighed and said, "Police! I know you're tailing me. Come out now." _

_Lavi nervously came out from behind the trash can, playing with the bandana around his neck. "Heh, sorry about that. You just seemed like someone I knew from somewhere. I guess I just got to lost in thought to _

_"So let me get this straight. You have no job. You have no family. You have no home. You also have no memory past 3 weeks ago. Correct?" Yutaka asked him after downing another shot._

_"Yeah... embarrassing, right?" Lavi replied while scratching the back of his neck. "Ahh well. I guess I'll just have to make do."_

_"mmm" Kono agreed. "So what are you doing all the way up here then?"_

_"Well, having nothing but a good memory and great looks won't get me as far as I would like," Kono snorted at this, "but I want to look for a job."_

_"Maybe we should take you to the station. Come by the next morning and we'll see if anyone reported you missing? Or have you tried that?" Kono asked._

_Lavi's face then met the table on the realization that he had, infact, never tried that. "Wow...I'm smart." _

_The next morning, Lavi found himself on a bench in the park with nothing but a black cat which seemed to be eyeing him and Kono's card in his pocket. _

_"We'll I guess I should check it out." Lavi jumped off the bench and headed toward the station._

_Once at the station, Lavi talked to a bunch of cops and ended up in Misaki's office. His first reaction was to announce STRIKE which got him a smack to the back of his head._

_"Owch. You didn't have to hit me that hard!" Lavi muttered, nursing his now sore head. _

_Misaki began talking about different places of the city that had a person listed as missing. Lavi zoned out and while looking around the medium sized office, Lavi spotted a map of the city with a series of pins and strings going along them on the wall. Lavi noticed a pattern in the locations. They had a spin art pattern to it. _

_Lavi walked up to it, and Misaki huffed. "Did you hear anything I said in the last few minutes?" _

_"It's like a fractal..." Lavi muttered to himself, reaching out to the map. Misaki smacked his hand away from the map, but listened intently. "What did you just say?"_

_"The pattern in your map." Lavi stated. He hurried to Misaki's desk and drew a crude but accurate replica of the map. He began to draw the points connecting the crime scenes. He started with one small drawing and kept the pattern going until it covered his map._

_"Logically, this is the next target. Unless the kidnapper suddenly discontinues his pattern."_

_Misaki looked over his work, her eyes widening as she realized that he was, infact, correct about the pattern. She ran to her phone and punched in a short code before calling for backup and delivering the next location. She hung up and grabbed Lavi as she made her exit._

_"Whoa there, where are we going?" Lavi said over startled huffed breaths. Misaki was stronger than she looked, he noted. He quickly righted his walking pattern to match hers and soon they were running towards her car._

_"Perfect time to prove yourself up for the job, Patch." Misaki stated hurriedly. Lavi laughed at the name, though he didn't understand why the use of a nickname was so funny to him. She flung herself into the car and was driving away before Lavi managed to shut his door. He buckled up and held on, hoping to whatever God there was that they'd make it there before she ran them into a pole._

_They soon made it to a nice house. It stretched to approximately 2 acres of land. It was white with bright red bricks. The garden was clean of any weeds and all of the hedges were clipped to a perfect shape. _

_Misaki's face scrunched up in confusion before asking Lavi if he's sure. "Positive" he replied without a moment's hesitation. This seemed to be enough for the young detective. Misaki began to leave, but stopped when she heard the familiar sound of a door open. _

_"No. You're a civilian. Stay in the car, and watch for backup. Tell them that I went in first. Kono and Saito will know what to do." Misaki turned around once she saw that Lavi was going to stay in the car. She shook her head, grabbed her gun and stoned her expression. _

_A few minutes after she left, Lavi took out a pen and paper. In a very neat scrawl he penned, "Bad guy inside. Misaki went in first. She said you guys would know what to do. -Lavi". He left the note taped to the car and ran in after her. It was only logical that she would need back up, he reasoned._

_Inside the building, Misaki was having trouble with the kidnapper to say the least. He was, apparently, a contractor. He was more than a little insane, muttering under his breath every few seconds. He was a speed contractor, and was easily overpowering her._

_"They sent you to kill me didn't they, the Syndicate finally found me. Didn't they?" The man said while scratching hard at his scarred face._

_Misaki realized that he was afraid of this "Syndicate" and so she decided to roll with it. "Yes, I'm from the Syndicate. You've been running long enough, now it's time for you to come with me."_

_He started laughing, a harsh and insane laugh before coming at her once again. He knocked away her gun and had her against the wall. She was struggling for oxygen, about to lose consciousness when suddenly he was off of her. Across the room was a familiar redhead garnishing an impossibly large hammer. He held it towards the sky and suddenly lightning shot down at the kidnapper. The kidnapper dropped to the ground convulsing as the electricity raked his body. _

_Lavi muttered "enough" under his breath and the hammer disappeared in a bright green light. The lightning stopped, but a heavy rain began, falling through the new holes in the expensive roof. Lavi had a dead look in his eye as he looked over the kidnappers body. He began to walk over to her, but stopped when he saw Misaki pointing her gun at him. _

_"You're a Contractor." It wasn't a question. Lavi knew he was caught, but before he could do anything, he dropped to one knee; his face contorted in pain. He reached up to his covered eye as blood seeped out of the eye patch. This was his end of the contract. He has to feel the pain of his eye being scratched out._

_Misaki watched in horror as he stiffled back a scream before wiping away the blood. Misaki waited for him to fix his eye patch before handcuffing him and leading him back to the car. "Handcuffs, eh?" Lavi said weakly, "I didn't pin you down as that kind of a girl but you know- Ow." Lavi stumbled forward from Misaki's hard shove. "Shut up" she growled. Lavi knew when to quit, she was upset and very trigger happy at the moment. He didn't want to set her off._

_As they were leaving the mansion, they ran into Kono and Saito. The two were out of breath, the former shocked to see Lavi in handcuffs. _

_"Lavi?" He asked, very confused as the man he talked to just the other day smiled sheepishly at him. "Just a misunderstanding. Your kidnapper is down the hall and up the stairs in the room first on your right." He said, his smile not quite reaching his empty eyes._

_The two policemen looked at Misaki in confusion before heading off into that direction. Soon after they made it back to the police department. Lavi sat at an interrogation table and waited for the police to finish debating his fate behind the one way glass. Lavi took off his blood soaked bandana and pocketed it._

_It would be so much easier to be a Doll, Lavi mused as the door swung open. The head of the police, followed by Misaki, Kono and Saito came into the room. The chief put down a badge onto the table and deadpanned "I don't trust you. But I can sure as hell use one of you contractors. If you ever use your power against us, we'll take you in."_

_Lavi was surprised, or as surprised as he could act. He knew that they would do this. He helped the police and would be a great asset to them. It was the logical decision. _

_"You will be assigned to Misaki's team. You are not to leave her side for any reason..." _

It was amusing to see the chief so unnerved. He stayed at Misaki's side ever since. Lately, though, they were chasing this BK-201 character. Apparently, he was a contractor who left a wake of dead contractors in his path. Lately another contractor has been active that Lavi speculates works with him. A contractor labeled NA-506. The police are at a loss with him. It amuses Lavi that these contractor are in a position similar to his own. The police want to bring them in because of all the murders, but most of the people murdered have been murderers themselves.

Lavi has been working with not only Misaki's team, but with the astrologists responsible for finding active contractors. Apparently his number was DL-049. His is one of three stars which appeared during a meteor shower a few months prior.

Lavi watched out the window with a careful eye, before he saw something. Movement on the top of the building. "Saki-chan" He said urgently. She gave him a dirty look before looking in the direction he was currently staring at.

A quick flash, and a small bolt of electricity was sent off of a building.

Misaki pulled her car into drive and slammed onto the gas. Her car made a screech and quickly drove off into the direction of the electricity. Her phone buzzed, and she picked it up. "BK-201, NA-506 and AX-302 are active!" Her friend shouted through the phone.

She arrived at the building to find a dead man hanging from a flag pole. His eyes rolled back into his skull and his hair singed. She sighed and identified the man as part of the mafia. She called in for backup to get the man down.

A single star fell from the sky.

Lavi, seemingly unaffected by the gruesome sight, was busy in the car. He was writing down what had happened, formulating a plan to find the two contractors. Lavi began formulating hypothesis based on where he last saw them heading.

He circled a small spot on a map and smiled to himself, "Found you".

* * *

><p>Sorry guys, there are no words. I got busy, distracted, broke my computer...twice. And lost this story for a while. Any case, I have an ACT in a month, so I wont be updating at all in Oct, but I should be able to pump out at least another chapter before then. In fact I'm working on it now as you read :)<p>

Anyway I hope you enjoyed, and please review!

See you all again!


End file.
